I Had A Night With A Neko-Shizuru
by samkaejung
Summary: Natsuki helped a wounded cat named Shizuru. She brought it home and took good care of her. Then one night while Natsuki's in a deep sleep, the cat transformed into a beautiful lady. The neko-lady wanted to thank Natsuki for taking care of her by giving her a special thank you gift, and BOOM!


Disclaimer: I don't own sunrise, mai-hime and shiznat.

Here's my shiz-nat one shot. Hope you like it guys! If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**I Had a Night with a Neko Shizuru**

Natsuki was one of the best engineers in their company. She's very hard-working and she never got late in passing her works and blueprints. She's also one of the candidates for promotion for the next President of the Engineering Department. She's very intelligent, has a strong appeal, friendly and nice and that's the reason why everyone admired her so much. But she had no time for it_;_ she's not interested in other things especially having a love life because work is more important to her. She's the breadwinner in their family. For her, priorities come first, and time must be spent in meaningful things.

It's already afternoon and she's off to her work. But before she went home, she first passed by a nearby convenience store to buy mayonnaise. She can't live without the one and only addiction in her life. When she walked out the convenience store, she heard a cat crying.

"Hmm, where's that sound coming from?" she asked herself. She looked for the cat by listening to its cry until she found it hiding behind the big trash cans beside the convenience store.

"Ah, there you are! Oh poor cat, you're wounded" Natsuki said as she caressed the cat's head. It was a brown cat with black stripes. The cat might have been abandoned and the tag was left. There's a name written on it and the name is Shizuru.

"_Meow..Meow.."_

The cat looked pitiful that's why she decided to keep of the cat.

"Oh, come here little fella. From now on, I'll take care of you. I'll take you home okay?"

"_Meow..."_ the cat answered like she understood what Natsuki said. Natsuki put the cat in a box then she went home. She cured her wound, fed her and loved her. Shizuru recovered so fast and Natsuki was happy about it.

* * *

Natsuki went home late because of a party that their department attended. She didn't drank too much so she was still able to drive herself home with her ducati. After changing her clothes, she went to her bed, slammed her tired body and fell asleep immediately. The cat was left sleeping in the living room.

Suddenly, a blinding flash ate the whole living room.

The cat named Shizuru transformed into a human! She's beautiful and so damn sexy. She's naked that's why anyone can easily see her hot sexy figure. She had those long, silky chestnut hair and mesmerizing crimson eyes. She woke up and did a couple of stretches.

"Ah! It's been a long time since the last time I transformed back to this figure. Good thing my wound healed so fast" _*stretch*_Shizuru said.

"I am lucky she helped me, I must thank her!" Shizuru added and she went to Natsuki's room.

Natsuki was only wearing her sando and her favorite light blue panties. She lived alone that's why it's okay for her to dress like that. Shizuru slowly opened the door so she can't disturb Natsuki.

"Hmm, she's sleeping peacefully. Ara, she's so cute! It makes me want to eat her whole!" Shizuru murmured while watching Natsuki slept. She gently touched Natsuki's face and felt it warm.

"It's warm, I think it's because of the liquor" she added. She moved closer to Natsuki then she sniffed on her neck. Natsuki felt something ticklish on her neck that caused her to wake up and she was surprised on what she saw.

She saw a beautiful naked girl in front of her. She got startled, that caused her to jump out from her own bed.

"W-Who are you!? How did you get here!? And why are you naked!?" Natsuki asked while hugging her pillow.

"Ara, sorry to surprise you. I don't know how to explain this but, I am your cat. The one you found beside the convenience store, remember?" Shizuru said as she explained the situation simply. Natsuki tried her best to understand what she heard but she can't believe it!

"What!? You're the cat?! W-Wait! How did that happened!? You're kidding?Are you? Or maybe you're a thief looking for somewhere to hide and you chose my house!" Natsuki answered, a little frightened.

"Do I look like a thief? Is there a thief that does not wear any clothes? I swear it's true, I am the cat. I'm telling you the truth" Shizuru answered defensively.

Natsuki knew that she's not drunk and she's not hallucinating. She rubbed her eyes to know if she was just dreaming or not, but it's true. It was really her cat, the one she cared for too long.

"I can't believe it! It's really you! Are you a fairy or something? That you can transform into a human?" Natsuki asked like questioning her identity. Shizuru laid on the bed like she owned it.

"Actually no, I am a cursed goddess. I was sent here because I made a mistake. I am looking for someone who can take good care of me, and then you came. Well, I just want to say thank you." Shizuru answered.

"Thank me? Well, you don't need to do that. I did it because I want to" Natsuki said as she stood up and opened the window beside her. The moon shined so bright in the very clear night sky and it was so beautiful.

"But I want to thank you, for everything you've done for me" Shizuru insisted but Natsuki refused.

"I don't know who you really are or where you came from but it's okay. Don't worry about it that much, okay?" Natsuki answered. Shizuru nodded on what her savior said but she suddenly asked a favor.

"Well if you don't want me to thank you then, can I ask you a favor?" Shizuru asked.

"A favor? Sure, what is it?"

"Can I sleep here in your bed? It's so soft and comfy! I like this!" Shizuru answered as she cuddled the pillow beside her.

"What!? But why here?! You can use the guest room, you can sleep there. And please, would you please go back on being a cat? You're naked and you'll catch a cold. You need your furs to protect you." Natsuki said while complaining.

"No, I don't want to. I want to sleep here, and we can share bed if you want. That's not a problem right?" Shizuru answered as she covered herself with a blanket.

"No! I told you no! And why should I sleep with an unknown being? Come here, I'll take you to the guest room. I'll let you borrow my clothes" Natsuki added as she went to Shizuru and pulled her out from her bed, but Natsuki didn't know that it's a trap.

Shizuru pulled her in the bed and she placed herself at the top of her captured victim. Natsuki can't move her body and she felt like she's paralyzed and electrified.

"What are you doing!? Let me go!" Natsuki said as she tried to move away but it's useless. She's powerless because of those hypnotizing crimson eyes that stared at her.

"Gotcha! You fell on my little trap, my Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru answered mischievously as she started to move her hands, touching every part of Natsuki's body. On the other hand, Natsuki started to feel that there's something that made her like what Shizuru's was doing. Her mind kept on fighting the sensation that she felt.

"S-Stop it! Don't do this!" Natsuki said while gasping her breath.

"Huh? Why should I stop? I really want to thank you, and this is my _thank you_ gift" Shizuru answered as she started to lick Natsuki's neck. Natsuki felt ticklish and it's really hot.

"N-No, p-p-please" _*moan*_ Natsuki moaned while she tried to utter a word to stop Shizuru from what she's doing but her _seductress_ was not listening.

"Admit it Natsuki, do you like it?" _*lick*_ Shizuru said as she licked Natsuki's right breast while her other hand kept on touching every part of Natsuki's body. Natsuki's face turned red and she can't fight it anymore. She got carried away because of the sensation.

"I-I _*gasp*_I d-don't know" _*moan*_ Natsuki answered as she pulled Shizuru's body closer to her

"You don't know? But you're doing it. At last you admitted it, well I will make you feel better tonight" Shizuru answered as she started to remove Natsuki's clothes. She kissed Natsuki passionately and Natsuki returned the favor.

_*moan*_"No, don't tease me like that Shizuru!" Natsuki complained while Shizuru groped Natsuki's breasts.

"Okay then I'll go _here_" Shizuru answered as she moved her hand going down to Natsuki's "_heaven"_. Natsuki moaned hard while gasping her breath. She hugged Shizuru tight and kissed her.

"B-be _*gasp*_ gentle S-S-Shizuru" _*gasp*_ Natsuki said as she just go with the sensation that she felt.

"Okay, as you wish my Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru said and she continued what she's doing. Their bodies met in an unexpected situation. Both of them shared the same pleasure. It was really good that it made both of them scream. Natsuki can't believe that she had shared a passionate night with a neko that transformed into a sexy lady, and they both fell in love with each other at the end.

[Fin]


End file.
